To Be Announced
by x012587Genin
Summary: WOOT! Heres a little HidanXKakuzu thing i came up with while watching "the movie" in bio! Uh... obviously yaoi everyones fav. , HidanXKakuzu, ItachiXKisame, DeiXSasori and PeinXKonan... And most importantly, this is dedicated to my Kakuzu-kun! I LOVE YOU!
1. The Battlefield

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Battlefield**

He groaned… Where did this splitting headache come from? He tried to sit up, but to no avail, _Uh-oh headache just gets worse… not a good idea he thought_, lying back down. He totally relaxed, becoming more aware of his surroundings, there was shouting both near and far. There was also the sound of clashing kunai in the distance. The earth was freezing and it was raining heavily. He exerted a lot of effort to lift his hand to feel the sticky substance on the side of his head. It was warm… it felt good against his cold and numb fingers. He tried to open his eyes… _Ugh, too much effort_ he thought again. Instead, he brought his fingers to his lips. _After all, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger… heh, killing me… impossible_… he thought. _Tastes like iron_…_ Must be blood_… _Probably mine_. Then the man heard an explosion very close to him, far too close for comfort. This startled him, causing him to sit up way too quickly. He blacked out. His soft silver hair, falling back into the puddle of rain water… His precious rosary slipped deep into the mud next to his shoulder. No matter what happened, he wouldn't die. He took comfort in knowing this. After all, Jashin-sama wouldn't allow this to happen to his special priest.

**(A/N: woot! First chapter of my second fanficion! I know its short… don't kill me. More to come soon, ill try and update a.s.a.p. but school has to come first with 2 regents in June… thank you for reading and reviews are nice, after all, I'm kinda lost for words now… literally) **_**Love, x012587Genin**_


	2. Cold Toast

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Cold Toast**

Hidan woke up screaming. He always would after this specific dream… No, it wasn't a dream he would have to say to himself, it was a flashback. After all it really did happen. It's almost been one hundred years since that incident. That was the night he met his best friend (sometimes enemy), his lover… his Kakuzu. As always, Hidan looked around their familiar bedroom to find Kakuzu sitting in the desk chair next to the bed. There was a bucket of cold water on the floor and a wet washcloth over Hidan's forehead. He smiled. Kakuzu would always take care of Hidan when he had this… dream. Other than that, besides a few kisses and… well… um…err……….. yeah, that was the only sign of affection Kakuzu would give his special Jashinist. Hidan rolled over so he was facing Kakuzu. Hidan made for an obvious attempt to grab the elder's hand, but Kakuzu withdrew, mumbling something along the lines of

"Well, someone's feeling better."

Hidan pouted.

"Go take a hot shower, I'll be back soon" Kakuzu said, not giving Hidan a second glance. With that, he got up and left, leaving Hidan to get into the shower. Kakuzu went downstairs to make toast for Hidan, his morning favorite. Kakuzu was drumming his fingers impatiently on the table, waiting for the bread to pop back up. Once he heard the 'ding' signifying the bread was a nice golden brown, Kakuzu threw the toast on a plate, put some butter on it and started to head back upstairs. He heard the shower turn on about halfway up the stairs. Kakuzu opened their bedroom door and set the toast on the end table and sighed. He began to strip and barged in through the bathroom door, scaring Hidan out of his pale skin. He then shut and locked the bathroom door, opening the shower curtain, getting under the hot…steamy…water with his lover. Soon, the toast, left on the end table was cold and forgotten. They had other things going on, and with better things in mind, for at least the next half hour…

**(A/N: YAY! Okies, so if you people read my bio page… thingy, you know that I'm in love with my own personal Kakuzu… Because of this, I dedicate this first chapter with a hint of lemon to her! And lastly, to everyone else, thank you for reading, there is a lot more to come so keep reading, and reviews might help me post faster! Ha-ha, I'm evil, aren't I?) **_**Love, x012587Genin **_


	3. The Five Heartbeats

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Five Heartbeats**

By the time the water was turned _off_, both roommates were turned _on_ and there just happened to be no hot water left in the Akatsuki base. The cold toast was thrown out and it was already past lunch time, but both got enough to eat while in the shower. The two missing ninjas were lying on the bed, not having sex, or screwing, or doing each other, or whatever you want to call it. They were talking. The shower and its activities tired them out, and they didn't feel like going at it until…probably later tonight. Unfortunately Hidan and Kakuzu's 'quiet time' was slightly off, for now they had to listen to Itachi and Kisame in the room next door. Hidan sighed

"Holy Flippin' Jashin! Could those two be ANY LOUDER?" He screamed the last part, hoping his point would get across to the other two ninjas. Hidan was now sitting in Kakuzu's warm lap, both only wearing their boxers. Kakuzu even felt kind enough to keep his beloved mask off.

"I'd bet you every penny to my name that Kisame isn't better than me in bed" Kakuzu said in his unusual voice. Everyone would always say Kakuzu had such a rough voice, but Hidan thought it sounded like oral sex… wait. Let's just say Hidan thought it sounded amazing. Kakuzu had his muscular stitched arms wrapped around Hidan's slender frame, his large hands knotting just under Hidan's navel. Hidan laid his head back against Kakuzu's broad chest, listening to all five of his heartbeats, each only slightly off sync with the one preceding it. As Hidan and Kakuzu were talking, Hidan began to mindlessly 'yeah' and 'uh-huh' Kakuzu. Soon, he shifted his weight a little in the elder ninja's lap, nuzzled his face into Kakuzu's warm shoulder and fell asleep, breathing deeply.

This time he didn't have the nightmare…


	4. All Bark and No Bite

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**All Bark and No Bite**

Hidan rolled over, or at least he attempted to, that is until he rolled right off the bed, making a nice loud 'thump' when he hit the hard floor. Kakuzu, who was busy clicking away at a calculator, lost in his world of numbers, immediately spun around on the desk chair at the sudden noise. Once he saw Hidan, he burst out laughing. Hidan promptly un-stuck his face from the wooden floor and looked up at Kakuzu scowling.

"If you say anything about this to anyone, I'll personally break all five of your greedy hearts."

"What are you going to do, go make out with Zetsu?" Kakuzu scoffed.

"No, I couldn't do that to you, no matter how hard I would try." Hidan turned a few shades of pink and looked down at the floor, trying in vain to hide his ever deepening blush. His head immediately snapped up when he felt Kakuzu's arms wrap around him.

"All bark and no bite, huh you little uke?" Kakuzu whispered in Hidan's ear seductively. Hidan felt Kakuzu's arms leave his body, but thinking Kakuzu was still sitting behind him, the Jashinist leaned back. There was a loud 'THUMP'.

"Holy Flippin' Jashin! Kakuzu, what the hell?" Hidan asked, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. Kakuzu let out a quiet chuckle while walking back to the desk. _Must I be ridiculed every day?_ Hidan thought. Now our favorite Jashinist was angry. He got up and ran across the room, tackling Kakuzu onto the bed, Hidan landing on top.

"Look whose uke now Kuzu-kun" Hidan whispered in Kakuzu's ear while taking off Kakuzu's mask. For the second time toady, something was left forgotten. This time it was clothes and a calculator.


	5. Moans and Screams

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Moans and Screams**

That night until about midnight, it was Itachi and Kisame's turn to stay awake. Moans and screams could be heard from Hidan and Konan… Pein and Konan were doing it in the room to the left, Hidan and Kakuzu in the room to the immediate right. In bed, Kisame pulled Itachi closer and kissed him on the lips gently.

"Hey Itachi, guess what?"

"What Kisame?"

"I love you and also, wanna have some fun? You can be seme!" Kisame said smirking while gently running his finger up and down Itachi's lower stomach. The gentle touch was visibly making the ex-A.N.B.U shiver. Itachi knew what was going on in his pants and gave his lover a one word answer.

"Sure."

Itachi then roughly pushed on Kisame's shoulder so Kisame was lying on his back. Itachi took no time to get on top of the ex-Mist ninja as they began to make out. Soon, more than pants were lost in their room. To their right Hidan began to say…

"Ha-ha, Kisame moan and Itachi are another moan **OH MY JASHIN KAKUZU!! HARDER!** an even louder moan **FASTER KUZU!** screams…"

And then, all was silent in the room to the right, for now at least. Kakuzu had collapsed on top of Hidan panting. Hidan shifted under Kakuzu until he was freed from the elder man's weight. Hidan then set himself up in his favorite position when he got to be seme. Two doors to the left, Pein and Konan were done, so it was quiet in their room, Itachi and Kisame now only has to listen to Hidan and Kakuzu. Unfortunately for them, Kakuzu was louder than Hidan and Kakuzu had just become uke. That night, hardly anyone got sleep in the base.

**(A/N: sigh sorry people for the late update… I've been busy and well yeah… that's my only excuse… Uh, this was kinda a filler chapter so don't hate me. Reviews are nice and greatly appreciated, and lastly, thank you for reading! More to come so stay tuned!)**

_** Love, x012587Genin**_


	6. Love Me or Hate Me!

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Love Me or Hate Me!**

Later that morning, Hidan and Kakuzu both woke up, very sore. Unfortunately for them, they had a mission today. They went down into the kitchen to find Sasori and Deidara eating breakfast already. Sasori was sitting at the table and Deidara was pacing back and forth, munching on a piece of buttered toast.

"Oi! What's wrong with you Deidara-chan?" Hidan asked, seeming like he actually cared about the vexing blonde.

"Well good morning to you too Hidan, and for your information, it hurts too much to sit down."

Hidan stifled a laugh as he was sitting down at the head of the table. (Where Pein would usually sit, that is if they could all sit down for a meal together…) This forced Kakuzu to make breakfast for the both of them. Kakuzu made himself an elaborate looking omelet with toast and he even fried up the left over potatoes from last night's dinner, while he only made Hidan a blackened piece of toast in comparison. When the food was ready, Kakuzu placed the plate with the single piece of black toast in front of Hidan, and went over to his usual seat. Hidan was busy talking with Sasori about something and didn't notice the food in front of him. When he looked down at his… breakfast he was angry. Kakuzu caught the piece of blackened bread in mid air before it could hit him in the head. Kakuzu ate another bite of his omelet and looked over to see how angry Hidan was. He wasn't there. Kakuzu peeked around the corner into the kitchen to see if Hidan was in there but he wasn't. Kakuzu picked up his fork again and stopped when he felt slender arms wrap around his neck. Hidan slowly snaked his arms around Kakuzu and leaned his chest against the stitched ninja's back. The pale Jashinist began to slowly run his finger up and down Kakuzu's chest while whispering seductively

"Kuzu, why are you always so mean to me when were not in bed? You don't hate me do you?"

Hidan whined the last part knowing this would put Kakuzu over the edge.

"I Love you Ku-"

Hidan was rudely interrupted by Kakuzu shoving the rest of his omelet down Hidan's throat. Hidan slapped Kakuzu as he began to mumble something inaudible, giving up, he began to chew and swallow the omelet. Kakuzu began to laugh at Hidan and stood up, he walked back into the kitchen and dumped the rest of the food and started to go upstairs. Hidan was hot on his heels, cursing at Kakuzu quite loudly all the way upstairs and back into their room, that is until they got behind closed doors and Hidan got a mouthful of something more fun!


	7. The Mission Starts

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Mission Starts**

Hidan and Kakuzu went back into their room. Hidan wanted some action but Kakuzu denied him. They had to pack for their mission. The Akatsuki had been low on funds for a while and Kakuzu had a long list of people with bounties on their heads. The two zombie ninjas were instructed by Pein to capture, kill and exchange the body of Sarutobi Asuma for a handsome fee. Kakuzu was excited for this was a mission where he could do his bounty hunting not as a side hobby. Unfortunately he was sad that he couldn't keep the money for himself. Hidan and Kakuzu left the base and started the long trek to Konoha. But, before they left, Kakuzu had enough common sense to ask Itachi about Asuma. Itachi told him that he used a wind style jutsu; this would have no advantage over Kakuzu's earth style so this would be a fair fight. Hidan's jutsu might have an advantage though. As they were walking Kakuzu was thinking up strategies because he knew Hidan was too much of a bone head to be doing this himself.

About seven hours later, they arrived at the doors of Konohagakure. Both were wearing the standard hat, cloak and rings of the Akatsuki to conceal their identities as individuals, but to also alert others of who they were as an organization. They killed the guards standing outside the gate and left the corpses for men, women and children to view. For the last hour, Hidan had been whining something about being hungry… They stopped at Ichiraku Ramen and each got a bowl of the special-of-the-day. Kakuzu reluctantly paid the bill and they were on their way to finding the elusive Sarutobi Asuma.

While walking through the peaceful village, they came across some kids playing a game of soccer. One little boy with goggles, spiky brown hair and a long scarf kicked the ball a little too hard and it went rolling across the road. Hidan stopped the ball with his foot as Kakuzu bent down to pick it up. As he did, he sent one of his black tentacles into the ball, creating a pin-sized hole. Hidan looked confused as he threw the ball back over to the kids.

"Thank you Mister!" a little girl shouted from the field, she had pigtails sticking straight up on the top of her head at weird angles. She was also wearing large green goggles. Lastly, a second boy who was always seemed to have a runny nose and was always wiping his nose on his sleeve caught the ball. He was also wearing a pair of the awkward green goggles. He put the ball back in play and they resumed their game. Hidan and Kakuzu kept on walking and once he knew the kids were out of ear-shot Hidan asked Kakuzu;

"What did you to their ball?"

"Well, with each kick the ball will slightly deflate, therefore ruining a perfectly expensive soccer ball. Also, it's just fun to ruin some little kid's day." Kakuzu responded.

Hidan then threw a playful punch at his lover and said

"Teme…"

"I love you too Hidan…"

The two ninjas kept walking forward in search of the ever elusive Sarutobi Asuma.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the village…

"Kurenai, may I intrest you in dinner tonight?"

"Asuma! Only but of course." Kurenai blushed, taking Asuma's hand in her own.


	8. On Edge

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**On Edge**

The sun was beginning to set, casting an eerie orange glow over the unfamiliar city of Konohagakure. Hidan and Kakuzu found and inn that was cheap… perfect for Kakuzu's taste. It only had one bed, but after much lying and yelling, Kakuzu finally persuaded the lady at the front desk that Hidan was going to sleep on the floor. He said it would be cramped, but they could make due for one night.

Upon their arrival on the third floor, room 309, they were shocked. The place was fairly decent, for the price. Hidan and Kakuzu both enjoyed their long awaited showers, separately though for the room and apparently the shower was only big enough to accommodate for one person. Hidan called dibs on the shower first.

Kakuzu was rinsing the shampoo out of his hair as he was thinking about the day. He noticed that something had seemed wrong with Hidan since they murdered the two guard ninjas outside the gates of the city. _He seemed almost afraid… er, more like… no, that's not it either_... Kakuzu thought to himself. After much internal deliberation he realized what it was… Hidan had seemed jumpy or on edge. Kakuzu walked out of the bathroom to see Hidan already curled up in bed, the covers tightly pulled over his head. Kakuzu gently poked his lover on the shoulder saying

"Hidan, you gonna let me in?"

Hidan didn't verbally respond. Instead, he pulled the covers just below his chin, showing that he was gently biting his lower lip, while looking at the sheets below him. Kakuzu sighed… then smiled

"Move over uke."

Hidan did as he was told and Kakuzu got into bed next to him. The pale Jashinist only began to relax as he was halfway asleep, leaning on the elder ninja's chest, listening to the slightly off sync heartbeats. Hidan often took comfort knowing the stitched ninja was the only one who could love him forever, even if sometimes the hate or anger outweighed the love.

"I love you Kuzu."

"I love you too Hidan" Kakuzu said wrapping his stitched, warm arms around Hidan's slender frame.

Once again, Hidan slept peacefully through the night.


	9. The Truth Hurts

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**The Truth Hurts**

Hidan stirred in his sleep, slightly woken by an annoying noise and also the cold. He was shivering. He finally woke up enough to open his magenta eyes… It was cold because Kakuzu was no longer in bed with him, and the annoying noise was the shower running.

About ten minutes later, Kakuzu came out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel that was sitting quite low on his nicely tanned hips. Hidan whistled, making Kakuzu blush a few deep shades of red. The stitched ninja ran his hand through his long, wet, dripping hair as he mumbled

"Shut up Hidan."

"Awww, Kuzu, I'm just playing with you… I wish that was literally." Hidan said the last part under his breath while standing up. Taking advantage of Kakuzu only halfway paying attention, Hidan began to back him into the corner of the room. Hidan also decided to whisper 'sweet nothings' into Kakuzu's ear while doing this to make it seem even more seductive. To add to the Falls ninja's confusion, Hidan was also wrapping his arms around his money-crazed lover.

In a matter of seconds, but what seemed like an eternity, Kakuzu was backed up against the wall, and his towel seemed tighter than it should. Hidan smirked up at Kakuzu as he pressed his pale body against Kakuzu's tan one. When Kakuzu saw the smirk on Hidan's face, he could have sworn the world just went up in flames… it was that hot.

The Jashinist's soft silver hair was falling over his beautiful magenta eyes. Kakuzu blushed again and looked down at the floor uncomfortably… He had a sad look in his eyes.

"Hey Kuzu, what's wrong?" Hidan asked, pulling back slightly.

"N-nothing… go take your shower." Kakuzu said quickly.

"No! There's something wrong… tell me… now!" Hidan demanded.

"Fine… I hate being seen with you Hidan…" Kakuzu replied.

Hidan's jaw dropped.


	10. On The Verge of Tears

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**On The Verge of Tears**

"Wait…what did you… just… say?" Hidan asked, his eyes watering, almost on the verge of tears.

"I said I hate being seen with you Hidan" Kakuzu said softly, still looking at the floor.

"Wait, what do you mean by that!" Hidan shouted, squeezing his eyes shut, loosing all his dignity as the tears began to flow freely.

"I'm hideous Hidan!! That's what I mean… I'm the thing coming out of the closet in children's nightmares; I'm what Mary Shelly writes about in Frankenstein! I'm… I'm… I'M UGLY!"

Kakuzu shouted, his eyes also welling up with tears.

Hidan sighed. Then, much to Kakuzu's shock, Hidan's lips met his own with bruising force. Hidan roughly shoved his tongue down Kakuzu's throat. Once again Hidan pressed his body, hard against Kakuzu's, grinding his slender hips into Kakuzu's larger frame.

Once he was sure his mental message got across to the stitched ninja, Hidan calmed down and both ninjas softened the kiss, while also making it more erotic. After a few more moments, Kakuzu broke away and asked a one word question…

"Why?"

"Kakuzu! I don't care what you look like! For all I care you could look like what Zetsu eats out of the dumpster! It's not what's here,"

Hidan said while cupping Kakuzu's face, then moving to trace some of the stitches across Kakuzu's arms.

"It's about what's in here"

Hidan said, poking Kakuzu in the chest, where his primary heart would be. Hidan laughed lightly, and kept on poking Kakuzu all over. The stitched ninja grabbed Hidan's finger before he could be poked again. Hidan looked up to see Kakuzu's smiling face… This made Hidan smile back. Kakuzu leaned down and gave Hidan a gentle peck on the lips.

**Later…**

"Hey Kuzu?" Hidan asked after they had been cuddling on the couch for a while.

"Hmm?" was the only reply.

"I'm proud to call you mine."

"I am too Hidan… I am too…" Kakuzu said, kissing Hidan gently on the temple… Hidan let out a little giggle and Kakuzu pulled him closer… knowing that Hidan could be the only one to truly love him forever.

**(A/N: eh… I only updated on the same day b/c MY personal Kuzu was freaking out about the cliffhanger in chapter 9… Don't worry Kuzu… ill love you even if you look like what Zetsu eats!! : P )**


	11. Togetherness

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

'**Togetherness' **

It was almost noon when Hidan began to whine something about eating lunch… They had packed everything and checked out of the inn only about two hours ago. If Hidan was whining this early in the day, Kakuzu knew the mission wouldn't go smoothly. Also he knew that a migraine was coming… fast.

It was the times when Hidan went from 'lovey-dovey-kissy-kissy' to 'whine-complain-be annoying' that made Kakuzu question his sanity. They stopped at a bar and picked up a bottle of sake and then went to a food store to get some vanilla and chocolate pocky. On the way out of the store and 10 boxes of pocky later Kakuzu asked;

"Hidan… Why must you ALWAYS cost me money?"

"I know you Kuzu and I know that you would spend every penny you have if it was on me." Hidan said, slightly pouting.

"Shut up Hidan…" Kakuzu mumbled, knowing he was defeated.

They walked in silence for a while, much to Kakuzu's relief.

"Hey Kuzu, wanna play the pocky game with me?"

"No Hidan…I really DON'T want to play the pocky game with you…"

This earned him a punch in the arm.

"Awww, Kuzu! Why are you always so cruel to me when we're on missions?"

Kakuzu sighed… again. He was usually rude to Hidan. He never showed any public affection, and he often let others ridicule his beloved Jashinist. He decided he could do something nice for Hidan at least once. So, Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's hand and held it loosely. Hidan scowled in disgust.

"Kakuzu! You're doing it all wrong! Our togetherness is like… zero. Its supposed to be like this."

Hidan said while interlacing their fingers. Hidan looked up at Kakuzu and smiled. Kakuzu blushed under his mask and gave Hidan's hand a little squeeze. Hidan got the message.

"I love you too you miserly teme."

"I know, and because of that, I reserved a slice of my least favorite heart for you."

"Jashin… thanks…"

Kakuzu smiled and the two of them kept on walking in search of the ever elusive Sarutobi Asuma…

**(A/N: woot! Reference to Hot Gimmick, one of the best mangas I've ever read! Lol uhh yeah, I really love this story and thanks you to everyone who read and reviewed and to my Kuzu-- I love you!)**


	12. Fine Wine

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Fine Wine**

After another long day of searching, and asking questions, our two favorite ninjas came back empty handed. Kakuzu paid for another hotel room and this one was a little nicer.

Upon arriving at their room on the fourth floor, Kakuzu opened the door. _No wonder this place was so expensive_ he thought. The room was beautiful. Hidan immediately pushed Kakuzu inside and went straight to the mini-fridge. Kakuzu sent a tentacle out and grabbed Hidan's wrist before he could touch anything inside.

"You are NOT going to touch ANYTHING inside that fridge." Kakuzu boomed as Hidan began to sulk.

"Awww, but Kuzu… Why??" Hidan asked; his magenta eyes getting all big and glassy.

"Unless you want to pay me one hundred dollars for a bottle of wine, you're not getting ANYTHING in that fridge… The room itself was more expensive then I would have liked…"

Hidan blushed… he lied to Kakuzu saying that this hotel was nicer than the one they were in last night, (which was the truth) but it was about the same price… In reality, there was about a two hundred dollar difference between the two.

Hidan began to walk over to the side of the bed where Kakuzu was sitting. The pale Jashinist's hips swaying slightly more then they should. Hidan then put a leg on each side of Kakuzu and then sat on the elder Falls ninja's lap. Hidan's eyes were half lidded and he had a suggestive smirk plastered to his face. Hidan gracefully wrapped one arm around Kakuzu's neck and began to pull the mask down with his other free hand. He leaned forward and gave Kakuzu a teasing kiss and leaned forward even more so they both fell back onto the bed. Hidan's smirk got even bigger and Kakuzu's blush got even deeper…

After an hour, Hidan and Kakuzu were both breathing heavy, both ninjas were high on love and sex.

"Hey _/pant/_ Hidan… Do… _/pant/_ you still… _/deep breath/_ want that… _/gasp/_ bottle of… _/moan/_ wine from the mini-fridge?"

Hidan then pulled himself off of Kakuzu's lower half and ran over to the fridge. Hidan had a taste for fine wine and immediately knew which one to grab.

Half an hour later…

Hidan and Kakuzu were both slightly drunk and Hidan wanted to feel Kakuzu inside of him… again… The bed creaked a little as they moved around and soon the room was filled with moans and a few incredibly loud screams…

_Damn masochist…_ Kakuzu thought as Hidan screamed again…

**(A/N: eh, don't hate me… sorry for the late update peoples! Uh reviews will help me post faster and expect another chapter on Wednesday… after that ill be gone for a while so that means no updates in those 2 weeks… I'm sorry!) **

_**Love, x012587Genin**_


	13. Screaming and A Slap

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Screaming and A Slap**

The next morning, Hidan woke up to the sun beating down upon him through the window. He squinted and looked up as best as he could. He had quite a hangover and was sure Kakuzu's was worse, for Hidan had a better tolerance for alcohol. Soon, Hidan began to curse at the sun for existing… this made the stitched ninja below him stir.

Kakuzu tried to roll over to escape Hidan's yelling via pillow over his head, but for some reason when Kakuzu rolled over, Hidan went with him. Kakuzu barely opened one eye to see what the problem was. He looked down and found his answer.

"Hidan, would you get off of me?" Kakuzu mumbled, slurring his words while pointing to where Hidan was sitting, on his… lower pelvis.

"Oh, sorry Kuzu" Hidan replied, blushing while pulling himself off. He then swung his leg over so he was kneeling next to his lover.

Hidan gently placed a hand on Kakuzu's head and began stroking his long hair softly while whispering

"Hey teme, how do you feel?"

Kakuzu pulled the blankets back over his head and groaned something along the lines of

"Not too well."

Hidan began to pull the blankets back down and Kakuzu groaned louder this time… He was too tired to struggle and once the blankets were off, Hidan gently placed his lips upon the stitched ninja's own. Kakuzu's breath had an after taste of wine and another kind of hot… sticky… delicious… juice. Hidan savored the taste for as long as it would linger.

As Hidan unwillingly pulled away from Kakuzu's mouth he said

"Let's go take a cold shower!" Hidan smiled and jumped off the bed, grabbing Kakuzu by the wrist and dragging him along. The Jashinist pushed his lover into the bathroom and turned the water to cold. Both ninjas were too hung over to do anything so that both used the shower for its intended purpose. When both were done and feeling better, they got out and heard outside their room…

"Kurenai! I didn't mean to! You know I love you!!"

"Asuma! You… You… Ugh! No, never mind, I'm done with you! Come back and talk to me when you have a decent excuse!"

Hidan and Kakuzu heard a loud SLAP and looked at each other. Kakuzu was wide-eyed and Hidan had a malicious grin, dancing on his face… Their mission would end today…

**(A/N: AHHHHH GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!! I'm soooo sorry for the late chapter, please done hate me! Ive been away and haven't been able to type… TxT o well, umm reviews make me post faster and in 8 more days I turn 16, so ill try and update before that! REVIEW JASHIN-SAMA COMMANDS IT!)**

_**Love, x012587Genin**_


End file.
